Posesivo
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Las palabras de Komimato calaron muy dentro de él. Efectivamente y aunque le pesase no podía dejarla ir, no podía dejar que aquel chico con cara de tontola tuviese. No podía perderla de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Fácil, Yoshioka era suya y él era muy posesivo por lo que tendría que demostrarlo.


**Hola queridos fanáticos de Ao Haru Ride! Mucho gusto! Soy Sakura Tachikawa! Y esta es mi primera historia por estos lares :3**

**Aviso, esta historia fue escrita antes de leer el capítulo 21 (el cual fue un amor) y de leer el decepcionante capítulo 22 (Pero ni modo, sin drama, no es Shojo) **

**Este es un pequeño Shot creado por mi loca cabeza. Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso como método de entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.**

**No los entretengo más y espero que disfruten de la lectura :) **

**Dejen RR!**

* * *

**Posesivo.**

El ambiente en el salón de clases era ameno y movido. Los chicos poniéndose en ridículo con sus trajes de sirvientes mientras las chicas se veían elegantes envueltas en la ropa de mayordomo. Sin lugar a dudas, la idea de haber hecho ese café fue muy buena y estaba siendo muy bien aceptada por las personas.

Vio de lejos a Narumi, estaba rodeada de chicos que al parecer la estaban interrogando. Eso sería bueno, ella tenía que empezar a conocer a nuevas personas para así superar pronto su dolor. Estaba seguro que lo haría más rápido de lo que esperaba; independientemente de lo que diga el atarantado de Komimato al respecto.

Con Narumi no iba a haber ningún problema de confusión de sentimientos. Ella sólo lo necesitaba para poder reponerse, porque él sabía como dolía pasar por lo que ella también estaba pasando.

Él sabía lo terrible que era afrontar aquello solo.

El sonido del microondas llamó su atención. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando? Introdujo una mano para comprobar la temperatura del dulce y al parecer llevaba un buen rato listo porque el bizcocho había vuelto a enfriarse.

Suspiró resignado y se dispuso a volverlo a calentar. Cuando se giró se encontró con Komimato que llegaba todo enfurruñado y mascullando incoherencias por lo bajo.

-Creí que ibas a hacer publicidad, ¿Dónde está el letrero?-Fue la simple pregunta de Mabuchi.

-Kou, voy a trabajar más duro.-Informó su amigo mirando con insistencia e ignorando lo que dijo Kou.-Tu tienes que trabajar más duro también, ¿vale?

-Ehh, vale-¿Qué bicho le había picado a Komimato? Ni modo, era mejor seguirle la corriente.

-Muchas gracias por su visita, joven amo.

Aquella voz llamó la atención del muchacho de cabellera oscura. Ahí estaba ella: Futaba Yoshioka. Mona en su traje de mayordomo. Aunque, reconoce que le sentaba mucho más el de sirvienta no hubiese podido tolerar el hecho de que todos mirasen lo linda que se veía con aquel vestuario. Esa era una imagen que la guardaría él y…

Aquel condenado tipo del que se despedía, con el que la encontró aquella noche vestida de sirvienta, el mismo con el que toparon en el festival de verano. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Bah! A él no le importaba.

-¿Kukichi-kun?

Aquel era el nombre del niño con cara de marica.

-¡Por favor ven!, estaré esperando.

Tenía el rostro completamente rojo y parecía haberle costado sudar sangre regresarse para invitar a la muchacha. Futaba en cambio estaba muy tranquila, ni siquiera le inmutaba la cercanía o lo agitado que se veía el chiquillo. Es más, parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado.

Pero ella le sonrió, y aseguró que estaría ahí. El atarantado del chico no cabía en sí de tanta emoción.

-No perderé contra él. ¡No lo haré!

Kou escuchó a Komimato mascullar aquellas palabras. Disimuló muy bien su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había pensado lo mismo que él.

* * *

El descanso llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, habían muchísimas personas en los pasillos de la escuela. Pero ninguna de ellas era a quien él buscaba.

-¿A quién buscas?

Escuchó la voz de Narumi a su lado y se sintió avergonzado. Se supone que debería estar dándole un recorrido por la escuela no buscando a Yoshioka.

-A nadie.

No debería estar tan ansioso e inquieto, el chico sólo la había invitado al concierto que daba su banda. No era como si se le fuese a declarar. No lo haría, ¿cierto?

-¿Dónde vamos?-Inquirió la joven a su lado.

No tenía ni idea, él sólo quería tener a Futaba en su campo de visión. Asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y mantener alejado al moscón ese.

La respuesta llegó a sus narices, observó como en uno de los tantos muros informativos había un anuncio del concierto que se llevaría acabo en el domo del colegio. ¡Bingo!

-Hay un lugar al que quiero ir.-Anunció a su amiga y se adelantó en el camino.

No tardaron en llegar y justo cuando lo hizo el rubio habló con exaltada emoción nombrando a Futaba. Todos se quedaron expectantes antes de comenzar a reírse y ella totalmente ajena e inocente a los cuchicheos le devolvió el saludo y él se ruborizó aún más.

-¿Kou-chan?

Suficiente.

Con paso firme y veloz se adelantó y colocó junto a Futaba; mirando fijamente al chico. Entrecerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla altaneramente. Era una señal de guerra, de que no la iba a tener fácil.

-He dicho Kou-chan.-Informó Narumi situándose a su lado.

-Lo siento no te he escuchado.-Fue la única respuesta antes de regresar la vista al frente, a su rival.

Porque al parecer todo el mundo estaba enterado que él bebía los vientos por Futaba menos ella y lo confirmó cuando en el transcurso de todo el concierto no despegó sus ojos de ella. Sin importarle que él estuviera a su lado.

Narumi decía algo y no la escuchaba así que se inclinó para que le hablase al oído. Cuando se reincorporó vio a Futaba cabizbaja y ¿temblando?

¿Estará enferma?

-Hey…

-Umm

Y pasó, sin explicación aparente sus labios tocaron los de la muchacha que parecía tan asombrada como él. Fue algo furtivo e inexplicable.

Pero, sobretodo fue sublime.

No solo sentir la calidez de los labios de Yoshioka bajo los suyos. Sino, el hecho de que sabe que aquel insípido rival los está viendo.

Ojalá que con eso le quedase claro, y no siguiera rondándola con tanto empeño.

Porque Yoshioka era suya y él era muy posesivo respecto a lo que consideraba suyo.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?**

**Me llama la atención hacer otro, pero no sé. Esperaré a ver qué tan bien recibido será este. Además que quiero ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas ahora ¬¬ (después del capítulo 22 que ya salió y nos jodió el día ¬¬)**

**Bueno, gracias por leer. Te agradecería muchísimo que me dejaras tu comentario.**

**Lo que dice FF es cierto, los autores agradecemos muchísimo vuestros comentarios.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
